Nails of Eschatology
by Rattlecat
Summary: A Draenei with a controversial history tries to make her way. Trying to satisfy both factions, as well as herself, she aims to use the past as a means to change the future,hopefully for the better. Log 2: Ironforge.
1. Log 1: Gnomeregan

So I bring to you, Nails of Eschatology. (That pretty much means Psychotic or Psychodelic outlooks for those not familiar with ) The month of NaNoWriMo is upon us and I can't bloody -wait-. As a result, I've kinda...already begin . My Draenei Character on Argent Dawn has gotten quite a make over regarding history (It's an RP server), and even though the char itself is named Rattlecat, I don't want the same for the story. So...that's why she's nameless so far. I promise I'll have a name by the start of November. Anyone part of Argent Dawn gets the Blackrock reference, and anyone familiar in Warcraft lore will be a good boy/girl and correct me whenever my lore is incorrect, because I -am- still learning.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of Warcraft races, characters, etc. The only thing I own is the character Draenei in this story, as well as characters that come in the future. Whatever I don't own will be disclaimed at the start of each chapter, as well as what I do own. For right now, Merc belongs to my roommate, the Draenei to me, and Tink to Warcraft. 8D Enjoy, and please tell me how you like/hate/whatever with this.

**Nails of Eschatology **

_A World of Warcraft Novel_

_The Draenei's hooves were barely heard within the technological behemoth, stepping quietly among the corpses strewn about the floor. The humming of machinery blocked such noises out, coupled with the pressurized steam that spit into the atmosphere. She slowly looked about the area as she headed towards the end of her walk, taking in deep breaths; musty air coupled with the remnants of a slight, but existent foul stench. Her frown grew as she breathed in such air, pain coursing through her tired muscles and around her heart as she imagined the full onslaught of such tainted air._

_Opening her eyes, she stopped in the center of what was known as the Tinkers' Court, kneeling in its center. The blackened and slaughtered bodies of the Dark Irons behind her beginning to fade away, she placed an object on the ground, mumbling a small chant. The object, an overused and tattered key, gave a dull glow at the end of the spoken words. A sound of what seemed to be metal against metal caught her attention, causing her to turn abruptly and she removed the bow from her back, cautious and at the ready. A spurt of static emitted from a device connected to her elongated horns. Another clang of metal, and a figure emerged from the shadows._

"...Tink," She said quietly with relief, her tension dying as fast as it came. She looked at the small humanoid with remorse.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, miss." He apologized. "I was just making my rounds." She stood upright, replacing her bow with her quiver, and walked to the gnome.

"You really shouldn't be down this way. I can't keep an eye on the entire city," She frowned at him as they began to walk back down the long corridor to the safe zone. Tink followed at a quick pace to keep up with her long, albeit slow strides.

"We've carried on well before you arrived, miss." He stated, even though he seemed on the edge of tearing up again, having done so multiple times before. "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." He nodded as if to only make himself believe the statement. She smiled.

"I know you have, Tink. But I don't want anything happening to you or the others. We're supposed to be saving the city, not losing more to it."

"We're supposed to be saving the city," Tink repeated, emphasize 'we're', poking himself with a wrench. "You don't need to be a part of this mess. I really don't know why you come here, it's not safe. Not safe at all..." He shook his head as they made their way up the stairs. The area was small, only seemingly bigger due to the large staircase winding it's way three flights upward. The Draenei frowned upon seeing the small population of Gnomes occupying the 'Clean Zone', knowing that there was no way such a little number of any race could retake the intoxicated city boundaries. Still, the members remained ever so faithful to the cause, and she admired as such.

"Miss?" She glanced down, taking notice of one of the Holdout Medics tugging at her pants leg. She knelt down. The medic handed her three scrolls, tightly bound. "This is the information the High Tinker requested." He said simply with a hopeful smile. She took them kindly.

"Thank you, I'll make sure these get to him immediately, rest assured." She turned to Tink and gave him a tight hug to his slight surprise. "Hang in there, alright? I'll see if I can get anyone else to come help."

"Oh no no," Tink shook his head abruptly. "We can't risk anymore casualties. We can wait, we'll wait."

"I won't have that, you know it." She replied with a frown, releasing him from her grip. "And please, keep a medic as an escort with you when you go out to collect things. I don't need to see any of you get hurt." Tink frowned, but nodded.

"Yes yes, miss."

"I'll make sure these get to the High Tinker, I promise you." She carefully placed the documents in her knapsack, and gave both Tink and the medic one last hug, before she headed up the large staircase to the exit. Another spark of static erupted over the headpiece connected to her horns, accompanied by a voice. Eventually, as she reached the exit, it cleared.

"So, you want to see a sexy man, no? You want to see a heroic rogue, no?" The voice beckoned in the headpiece. The Draenei rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Merc, you vanity freak. What is the point of being a rogue?"

"I'm heroic, love me."

"You're an idiot."

"I got a sexy new sword. Two sexy new swords. You want to see my sexy swords?" She checked her hand held, shaking her head at his coordinates.

"Maybe later. I have to go to Ironforge."

"The Blackrockers are retaliating again. The guards have been busy all night."

"That's alright, I'm taking the back way in."

"Fine. Be that way. I'll be heroic elsewhere." She heard him call off in the distance, she assumed some vendor or pitied soul that would fall into his false charm. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" His voice returned to the headpiece as she stepped out into the snow, grabbing the reins of her Elekk and slipping into the saddle.

"As long as it doesn't involve spending gold. I need to give some away today." She heard Merc pout, and shook her head with a sigh. "What is it?"

"Can I has a blue Dragonhawk?"


	2. Log 2: Ironforge

So I've gotten alot of positive feedback so far regarding this, and that's good. This -is- my first Warcraft fic, and it's definitely the first time I've put any of the lore I know into effect. After heavy debate, I finally found a name for my RP char, whom you know as the Draenei in this story! So, without further ado, here's to you.

To all who reviewed, thank you kindly for the kind words!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any races, places, let alone any of the names in this fic aside from Sin'Kiel, my own Draenei. Enjoy.

- - - - -

**Nails of Eschatology**

_A World of Warcraft Novel_

_Within the continental boundaries of the Eastern Kingdoms lies a hidden world covered in white. Tightly secure and secret, unlike the sloping hills of Winterspring, Dun Morogh is the crossroads of the Alliance, providing sanctuary to all who consider themselves a traveler of any sort. Safe from the ever watching eyes of the Horde, the Alliance make their business through the area, confident of its protection. Flight paths and stone pathways into the mountainous region are heavily guarded by Dwarves, armed with mounts, hammers, and the finest make of armor the Alliance can provide. If not for the overwhelming amount of security, one would miss the reason for such. Carved deep within the ridged mountains lies Ironforge, home of the Dwarves. Surviving even the greatest war of Azeroth, the city remains the commercial center of everyday activity. Although hidden, all races have heard of the underground city, some making a living of finding it, of living in it, of living for it's future. Whatever the reason for visit, no one dares miss the opportunity of setting eyes on the grand city._

An Elekk made its way through the grand doors of Ironforge, shaking snow off of its feet as it passed by a pair of Dwarves clad in armor. Without the aid of reins, it made its way east of the entrance at a quick yet safe pace, careful of the less careful citizens. A few humans greeted its rider, who replied with a kind smile and a quick wave. Passing through the military ward, the two 's ears filled with the sounds of battle; warriors, mages, and other skillful combatants testing their skill against training dummies lined against the wall, bearing flags of the Horde. Immersed in their imagination, the fighters neglected noticing any passerbys, lest they get in the way. A large set of gears twisted above an open doorway slowly, and the Draenei's smile grew larger. Entering the passageway, her Elekk came to a slow stop within Tinker Town.

"Sir, Sin'Kiel has returned!" A small pink-haired gnome hung over a platform, clinging to the gear-shaped surface, her feet dangling below from the lack of height. Two bright green optics perked up over the gear immediately in interest, looking towards the herald, then the entrance. With an enthusiastic jump, he leaped up, dropping his tools and dashing to the Draenei.  
"Oh blessed be, Sin'Kiel! I've been so anxious to hear from you the past few hours I've nearly gone insane. My advisers insisted I work on something, so I opted to trying to fix the hole in my boot." He lifted a foot, jumping on his other to her, showing her the unrepairable hole, his toe wiggling out of it. The Draenei chuckled, kneeling down. Dropping his foot down, he removed the goggles, his blue eyes looking at her in anticipation. "Oh please, tell me everything!"

"They are fine, my king." Sin'Kiel replied, removing the set of scrolls from her bag and handing it to his shaking hands. He tore the seals, reading through them quickly, his mouth silently saying the words. With each new line he grew less excited, but relieved nonetheless. Geblin Mekkatorque gave a deep sigh of relief, looking up at her.

"Thank you so much, my lady. You really have no idea how much this means to us, especially to me." He said. "I have to reward you somehow, you must tell me what you want." Sin shook her head, passing his offer with a wave of her hand.

"No, I won't take anything from you. I don't want anything, and anything I need I surely can afford myself. It's reward enough to help you," She answered, eying him. "I know what it feels like to lose a home." He eyed her in return, and then nodded, glancing back down at the papers.

"I really wish you'd let me repay you properly. It's not right, even if you do enjoy the work." He turned to return to his previous position, and paused. "...Did you see him?" Sin'Kiel frowned, looking over Gelbin's head as one of his gnomes took her Elekk to a stable master. Her gaze returned to him, and she shook her head. He returned the frown, and sat down on the ground, setting the papers down.

"I can't get him out of my head, Sin. No matter what my advisers and friends tell me, even the Dwarves, I can't forget what he did. It pains me every day to know that I could have made a difference." She sat next to him, watching him.

"You are the king, and you have your advisers. You're confident on their word to help you make decisions. You didn't know he was like that."

"I should have known. What kind of idiot am I, Sin?" He looked up at her in grief. "What kind of king lets their entire city suffer, and then leaves it to rot?" Sin's eyes narrowed, and she picked him up into her lap, pointing at him.

"You're no idiot, Gelbin. If you were, don't you think the remaining gnomes would have deserted you? Or thrown you out of office?" At this, Mekkatorque frown grew.

"Some have, my lady. Some have."

"Then they're the idiots for giving up on their own race. Thermaplugg did what he did for personal gain. No matter what decision you made, you made it for the sake of your race, and that is by far the most you could do." Gelbin twined his fingers together, picking at loose linen on his gloves.

"...Do you think we'll ever return to Gnomeregan?" Sin looked at him in silence, until he stopped fidgeting with the gloves and returned her gaze. She sat upright, mocking a proud pose.

"We will retake Gnomeregan, Sin'Kiel. We will not stop until the city is back in our control. If you wish to join in the fight, a simple task I ask of you: Kill the betrayer. Destroy Mekingeer Sicco Thermaplugg." Gelbin stared at her, giving a knowing look. She smiled at him. "And I won't stop looking for him, Gelbin. You know this. I come to Dun Morogh every time I am free from my duties to help you. I believe some of the guards know me by name." They laughed, before they finally got to their feet. "Here you go, Miss!" The pink-haired gnome returned, reins of her Elekk in hand, the beast hovering over her small stature. "All cleaned and ready for take off!" She boasted with a grin. Sin returned it, handing the gnome a small bag of gold.  
"Thank you. She looks gorgeous An--" Sin paused, and grabbed a hold of the small gnome, picking her up and stomping her hoof down in place. A sickening squish and a small squeak emitted from her hoof as she crushed the roach beneath it. Gelbin and Anise stared at the roach in surprise.

"You've got quick eyes," Gelbin commented. Sin stared at the roach, removing her hoof, then looked at Anise who was staring at her hands.

"Not quick enough," She replied, glancing at the gnome's hands. A strange green glow began to steam from the hands, and Anise began to freak. "We'll be back." Sin said quickly, dropping the Elekk's reins and bolting out of Tinker Town with Anise in her arms. "_Diel shala, diel thori._" The vision of a cheetah passed between her hooves, and she began sprinting.

"W-What's happening?"

"Relax. An infection is running throughout the planet, and it's beginning to get into the cit--"

"Like Gnomeregan?" Anise panicked, looking wide-eyed at the Draenei as they rushed through the Military Ward. Sin shook her head quickly.

"No, that won't happen. I promise you that." She replied. As they passed out of the ward to the commons, Sin'Kiel spotted the brightened Argent Dawn banners, and slowed, stopping before a healer. Kneeling, she held Anise outwards.

"May the Light purge your infection, brave ones." The healer replied, holding her hand outwards. The warm yellow glow surrounded the two, until the green died from Anise.

"Thank you." Sin nodded in thanks, setting Anise down. The gnome calmed, but her hands still shook slightly.

"Thank you!" She jumped, hugging Sin's leg. Sin chuckled. "Guess you'll have to get an exterminator."

"Yes, very much so."

- - - - - -

"Where are you going for today?" Gelbin asked as Sin'Kiel packed her bags on her Elekk's side.

"Stopping by Kharanos first. I hear a certain gnome misses me," She said with a chuckle. Gelbin stared at the hole in his boot again.

"Nowhere outside of these mountains you'd rather be?"

"I'd give anything to be home," She paused. "...In Winterspring." She added, but Gelbin caught the hint in the pause and nodded. She stopped packing, and sighed, looking at him. "I'm truthfully at a stand-still. I haven't received any more clues regarding where I should be next." He nodded in understanding.

"You're always welcome here, Sin'Kiel. We appreciate your help all the time."

"I know, which is why I plan on staying here. I have faith in the stable masters at home to take care of my pets for me, so I have no real need to go back right now."

"It's always nice to visit home, Sin'Kiel." Gelbin hinted, stepping back up onto his platform. She looked up at him, watching. With a small nod, she mounted, and the Elekk disappeared through the gear-shaped passage. _It's always nice to visit home_, She thought.

_If only I could._


End file.
